


emo eosa

by uhiwritestuff



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Emo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhiwritestuff/pseuds/uhiwritestuff
Summary: elsas gettin down withbthe sicknebss hahahhgi wrotehtjs while drunsk ehelp
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> h i ii  
> icguess there really is rest forthe wivkekdfor MY FRIEND KELKEY

elssa wa sverysa d

she dyed ehr hair and rhen olaf said "itchb what r u doing"

$-3 aid "ues"

anna cried

kristoff got off

of lifde.

hanss ssodlhis soul for oxyckntin lmao

sven

elsa kissed herslef

"ah yes now iwill get drunk"

she druanked and became frank iero

frnak ireo liked gorillas

sven" he said "becoem groiallzsvensaid "no"

he fuckjng LOST IT

"HOW FARRE FYOU YOU FUCKINGG MOOSE_ FUCK OUTTA MY CATSLE"

the moose wodudl not budge.

drank sad :(

hands man is angry

anan eaid "fRUCK"

elsla turnee back to hersleelf

"goodbey readre"

thE Yend


	2. keksk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ksjkeemeskeeek

**SHE WBAS FUCKJGN ANGRY!!!1!2!!!!!!**

**WHY WHHAS THESHE FTHENS OR ANRGY!;1!**

**"UGH."**

**SHE TURNENF HERBEHWAD**

**"GRGGGRGGRR"**

**THEBB SHE TTURBENDEDED EVLL**

**"YAYASHSHHAHAHAHA" EHE SAID**

**o hwaait i have it ocn baold**

**ok i dthingk i ficed**

**it**

**nevermidn _ok ther OGMY GOFITAKIXVS ITALICS_**

**_FUkvig fuck it_ **

**_kelsey said x-#-#-#-hahhfhj+"++_($(3!4!_ **

**_thenn he turned eiryyryyvuviv'hah"h_ **

**_"iiwkl eta your fuckfhhg legw"_ **


	3. crowcrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crow

frwo


	4. when she cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everydays the same she fights tofind her way  
> she hurts  
> she breaks  
> she goes :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaa

elsa was sad so she cosplayed frank iero, her kin

anna sighed and said, "ill get the hair extensions"

so elsa iero put them in.

all was well in her castle, until she accidentally killed olaf by trying to light a juul. kristoff was very devastated, and sven ate the nose carrot.

then dun dun dunnn

hans showed up, dressed as gerard way.

the kinship of the two was very kinny.

elsa iero scowled at hans way.

"what the FUCJ man" elsa iero wwhispered.

(oops accidentally did eridans quirk

anyways)

hansway said "i am sorry, elsa, but i too am a emo bitch twitch"

and anna sighed, "ill get the hair extensions"

* * *

so later that day elsa's appendix burst and she was rushed to those troll things

the old troll, with her gucci purse and fake eyelashes, said, "tsk, SIS heres the tea"

elsa said "theres theres no tea he-"

"ur gonna die lol"

"oh ok cool"

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyyy


End file.
